With the continuous development of science and technology, electronic technology has been rapidly developed, types of electronic products are more and more diversified, and people enjoy a variety of conveniences brought by science and technology development. Now people can enjoy a comfortable life brought by science and technology developments through various electronic devices.
In the prior art, projectors are not limited to large projectors, there are many small electronic devices, such as tablet PCs (PAD), mobile phones (including smart phones or feature phones (non-smart phones)), or PCs (personal computers, especially laptops) etc. provided with a projection function unit to facilitate the use at any moment.
During projection, for example, a user can project contents onto different carriers such as a wall, and a table etc., and the prior art allows the user to operate on a projection plane directly. However, in the prior art, the general practice is to set a camera around a projector head, thereby the user' gesture is acquired through the camera, and then what type of response should be made is determined by analyzing the user's gesture.
However, due to the size of small devices and the limitation of accuracy, the results in adopting such manner to identify the user's gesture may cause a higher rate of error response, because the icon of the projection plane that identifies the user's gesture cannot be accurately analyzed. After an error response, the user needs to re-operate, which not only increases burden on the devices, but also wastes time and creates inconveniences for the user.